elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Short
'Jake Short '(born May 30, 1997) is an American teen actor, best known for his old role as Fletcher Quimby in Disney Channel's comedy series A.N.T. Farm, along with China Anne McClain and Sierra McCormick. He also starred as Nose Noseworthy in the 2009 film Shorts and acted in many commercials. Jake Short was born in Indianapolis, Indiana. In August 2012, Short guest starred on TheFineBros Youtube channel on their web show 'Teens React,' where the teens reacted to the internet web series Salad Fingers. He portrays Oliver in the Disney XD show Mighty Med. He sings with the musical group Counting Dayz, and appeared with Ross Lynch on the Kidz Bop 13 album. Life & Career Jake Short's accolades include a 2012 Kid’s Choice Award for Favorite TV Actor for his role in "A.N.T. Farm" and a 2009 Young Artist Award for Ensemble Cast in the feature film "Shorts." His television credits include a recurring role on "Dexter," and guest roles on Disney XD's "Zeke and Luther" and CBS' "$#*! My Dad Says." Jake Short also starred in national commercials for Glad, Febreze, Nintendo Wii, Glade and Cool Whip, among many others. Born May 30, 1997 in Indianapolis, Indiana, Jacob Patrick *Jake* Short plays on a regional all-star soccer team and also enjoys martial arts, gymnastics, trampoline, and playing guitar. Short has an older brother, Austin James *AJ* Short, and two younger sisters Gillian Marie and Jessilyn Kimberly Short. Filmography Trivia * Jake Short has guest starred on Between Two Twins, which was featured on Youtube. * He is also friends with lifestyle/technology YouTube vlogger Lamarr Wilson. * His favorite color is blue. * He loves bacon and candy. * He is also a big fan of breakfast food (as per his account on Instagram). The phrase on his IG account is also a quote from one of his favorite shows, The Office; which stars James Spader, from The Blacklist and Shorts, the latter being a movie they co-starred in. * His favorite teacher is Mrs. Rutz from Indian Creek Elementary, his fourth grade teacher. * He booked his first commercial within a week of being in California * He has a pet dog named Skipper, a younger sister named Jessilyn Kimberly Short, as well as another younger sister Gillian Marie Short and an older brother, AJ, who inspired him to start acting. * His parents are late Dr. James Kramer Short, an internist and Dr. Kimberly Kennan Hankins Short, a plastic surgeon. * His favorite childhood memories include wrestling with his dad and brother at the age of five, and the time when he blacked out after falling off a slide * He and Jessie live with their maternal grandparents, Warren and Marie Hankins in Glendale * He suffered bullying in fourth grade due to being short, and having the last name Short. * He loves unwinding while practicing XMA at the XMA Headquarters, under the watchful eye of his Sensei, Mike Chat. The Headquarters also trained other stars, such as Taylor Lautner. * He was in commercials such as Danimals, Glad, Florida Orange Juice, Febreeze, etc * For reasons yet to be confirmed, he was pictured on one knee giving a heart-shaped box of chocolate to Stefanie Scott on Valentine's Day 2011. * He (sadly) doesn't let his country accent slip as much as in the beginning of his career ( first interviews, some ANT Farm episodes), but one country trait often seen on his Twitter is the constant usage of the term sir, often chosen over man or dude by the Indy native; which is (and I say with delight) as country as it gets. * His ask.fm account is realjakeshort. * He and Billy Unger previously appeared together in an episode of ANT Farm. Category:Main Cast Category:Cast